


Big Little Lies

by astronautsulu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsulu/pseuds/astronautsulu
Summary: 커크술루 짧은 글 (미완)





	

  

 

When someone you loved was depending on your lie, it was perfectly easy

 

  

 

가끔은, 그 선택이 정말 옳은 것이었는지, 생각한다. 다소 이기적인 결정이었다는 걸, 모르진 않았다. 하지만 제 몸에 관한 일이었고, 선택과 결정을 내리는 주체는 저였다. 그가 어떤 선택을 했을지는 알 수 없다. 묻지 않았기 때문이다. 지금에서야 이런 생각을 하는 것은 후회라기 보단 변화에 가까웠다. 아주 갑작스럽고 늦은 변화. 그것에 불현 듯 현혹되는 것은 미련일까, 기대일까. 역시 알 수 없었다. 어떤 쪽이든 가지 않을 길이다. 갈 수도 없다. 그 길은 오래 전에 지나쳐버렸다.

 

“술루, 호르몬 수치나 조절 능력엔 이상 없어. 단순히 스트레스나 기분 탓일 수 있어.”

 

히카루 술루는 상념에서 벗어나 수석 의료 장교, 레너드 맥코이의 진지한 얼굴을 바라보았다. 그는 홀로그램 차트를 유심히 내려다보고 있었다. 술루는 메디 베드에서 내려오며 말했다.

  
  
“그랬으면 좋겠네요. 요크타운에 실려 들어가고 싶진 않거든요.”

 

그 말에 맥코이의 오른쪽 눈썹이 그림처럼 솟아올랐다.

 

“Damn it. 23세기에, 엔터프라이즈 호에서, 내가 있는데 그럴 일은 없어.”

“감사합니다, 미스터 맥코이.”

 

술루는 팔뚝까지 올라가 있던 소매를 내리고, 바르게 섰다. 맥코이는 진단 기록을 전송한 뒤 홀로그램 차트를 닫았다.

 

“매번 그렇게 부를 필욘 없잖아. 편하게 본즈라고 불러, 라고 백번은 말한 것 같군.”

“계급과는 별개로 전 미스터를 붙여 부르는 걸 좋아합니……아!”

 

맥코이가 예고도 없이 목덜미에 하이포를 꽂았다. 순간적인 따끔함에 술루가 파드득 어깰 떨었다. 맥코이는 고소하단 표정을 숨기지 않고 약을 내주었다.

 

“적절한 거리두기는 아니고?”

“생각하기 나름이죠.”

 

맥코이는 즉각 코웃음을 쳤다.

 

“그 놈의 생각. 약은 식사 후 한 알이야. 삼일이면 충분해. 그래도 차도가 없으면 다시 와. 각오하고 와야 할 걸. 무지하게 아픈 주사거든!”

 

맥코이는 제법 음흉해 보이는 미소로 커다란 하이포 하나를 흔들었다. 술루는 맥코이로부터 한 발작 물러나며 작게 웃었다.

 

“삼일 후 저의 재방문을 바라고 있는 것 같은데요, 미스터 맥코이.”

“말이라고!”

 

으름장을 놓으려는 찰나 메디베이로 부함장 스팍이 들어왔다.

 

“미스터 맥코이. 검진을 받으러 왔네만.”

“Damn it. 너나 저 초록 피 녀석이나 본즈라는 단어가 그렇게 어려워?”

 

맥코이가 질색을 하며 말하자 술루가 웃으며 인사한 후 메디베이를 나갔다. 스팍은 술루의 뒷모습을 잠깐 바라보다 맥코이에게 시선을 돌렸다. 늘 부루퉁한 얼굴의 수석 의료 장교가 팔짱을 단단히 낀 채 저를 보고 있었다. 저 지구인 특유의 불만 가득한 표정에 악의가 없다는 것은 놀라운 일이다. 레너드 맥코이는 항상 저런 표정, 저런 얼굴이라는 것을 스팍도 이제는 안다. 아직도 지구인에겐 논리적으로 설명할 수 없는 점들이 많았다.

 

“미스터 술루에 대해 부함장으로서 특별히 참고해야 할 사항이 있는 건가?”

“별 일은 아니고, 술루의 오메가 호르몬 수치가 약간 불안정해서 약을 처방해줬지.”

“그렇군.”

“미스터 스팍께선 메디베이엔 무슨 일로?”

“검진을 받으러 왔다고 말했네만. 못 들었나?”

“들었지, 들었고말고. 메디 베드에 눕기나 해!”

 

*

 

온실 유리 위로 항성들이 빛난다. 온실의 물기어린 흙을 밟고 우주를 바라보노라면 꼭, 지구의 대지에 발을 디딘 채 얼굴을 우주 바다에 담근 것 같다. 이따금 맨 몸으로 우주를 헤엄치면 어떨까, 생각한다. 투명하고 부드러운 암흑 물질이 물처럼 피부를 감싸고 그 중력이, 깊고 깊은, 바닥이 보이지 않는 우주 심해로 저를 데려가지 않을까, 상상한다. 우주를 유영하다 결국에는 서서히 숨이 끊어져, 백골로 우주를 떠도는 상상을 해본다. 우주를 떠돌고 떠돌다 귀여운 꼬마 숙녀 곁으로 돌아갈 수 있을까, 생각한다.

아마 그럴 수 없을 것이라 생각을 갈무리하며 모종 주변의 흙을 가볍게 다졌다. 지구의 질량 4배에 달하는, 이름 없는 행성에서 가져온 식물이다. 잎은 없고, 짧고 울퉁불퉁한 줄기의 표면이 지구의 선인장을 닮았지만 그보다는 좀 더 기괴한 생김새다. 액체 메탄을 먹고 자라는 이 식물의 표면은 짙은 회색과 갈색이 뒤섞여 자글자글하게 옹송그린 형태다. 속을 가르면 검붉은 즙이 흘러나온다. 즙은 메탄 함유량이 높아 보호 장비 없이는 만질 수 없다. 그 밖의 특징을 홀로그램 관찰지에 입력하고, 생장을 관찰하는 것이 히카루 술루의 임무다. 술루는 행성 식물 생태 탐사 팀의 정식 대원은 아니었다. 오로지 개인적 관심과 열의로 특별 연구원 직위를 얻었다.

술루는 식물에 남다른 흥미를 가지고 있었다. 스타플릿 생도 교육 과정에서 단 한 번도 시간을 허투루 써본 적이 없었지만 식물학만큼은 무리를 해 고급 과정까지 이수했다. 조타수의 하루 임무가 끝난 뒤 곧장 온실로 가 축축하고 신선한 공기와 흙냄새를 맡으며 식물을 관찰하는 일이 좋았다. 술루는 온실과 식물에 관한 일을, 엔터프라이즈 호의 조타수로서 견뎌야 하는 모든 긴장과 압박을 천천히, 평화롭게 삭히는 습관으로 여겼다. 무중력에서 몸을 단단히 하고 정신을 날카롭게 벼려내는 펜싱과는 다르다. 온실 안에서 히카루 술루는 안정을 되찾는다. 따뜻한 인공 공기에 고향 샌 프란시스코를 떠올리곤 한다. 샌 프란시스코의 햇살과 바다 내음은 홀로덱에서도 느낄 수 있다. 엔터프라이즈 호의 많은 대원들이 향수병과 우주병을 이겨내기 위해 홀로덱을 애용한다. 그러나 히카루 술루는 조금 구시대적인 방법으로, 홀로그램의 재현보단 이 온실에서 어렴풋한 기억을 끄집어 내 상상하는 것을 즐겼다.

생각과 기억에 너무 침잠하다보면 우주에서 길을 잃기 쉽다. 이 무한한 공간에선 의지할 것이 마땅치 않기 때문이다. 술루는 생각을 그만두고 관찰 일지와 장비를 정리했다. 잠자리에 들기 전에 지금 막 요크타운에 도착했을 꼬마 숙녀에게 메시지를 보내야 한다. 탐사를 떠난지 3년이 지났다. 또 얼마나 자랐을지 알 수 없다. 영상 통화로는 온전히 알아채기 어려운 그녀의 사소한 성장들을, 빨리 눈으로 확인하고 싶어 조바심이 났다.

소독 샤워를 마치고 온실을 나갔을 때 엔터프라이즈 호의 함장, 제임스 T. 커크와 마주칠 거라곤 예상하지 못했다. 아마도 저를 기다린 모양이다. 온실로 들어오거나 저를 호출하지 않고 굳이 기다리는 것을 택한 듯 했다.

술루가 먼저 커크에게 인사를 건넸다. 커크는 고갯짓으로 응답하며 술루의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다.

 

“……미스터 술루.”

“근무 시간이 아니니 편하게 부르십시오.”

“아, 술루, 그게…….”

 

커크는 답지 않게 뜸을 들였다. 반듯하게 선 술루는 차분히 그의 다음 말을 기다렸다. 커크는 유독 팔을 가만두지 못했는데 커다란 손엔 인형 하나가 들려 있었다.

 

“진작 주려고 했었는데 어쩌다 보니 이제야 주게 되네.”

 

커크가 술루에게 인형을 내밀었다. 술루는 단박에 알아차렸다. 누굴 위한 인형인지. 이 폭신하고 앙증맞은 엔터프라이즈 호 인형 선물을 받고 좋아할 이가 누구인지. 너무 쉬운 탓에 커크는 굳이 수신처를 숨길 생각도 없어보였다. 술루는 한 박자 늦게 인형을 건네받았다.

우습게도, 술루의 안은 쉽게 술렁였다. 요란하진 않지만 잔잔한 파동에 떠밀리는 호르몬의 흐름. 술루는 수면 아래에서 불안정하게 반응하는 호르몬을 다스리려 애썼다.

 

“그 또래 아이들이 뭘 좋아하는지 몰라서 한참 고민하긴 했는데…….”

“좋아할 겁니다. 벤이 그러는데, 데모라가 요즘 부쩍 함선에 관심을 가진다고 하더군요.”

“Yes! 휴, 다행이다. 이런 걸로 긴장할 줄은 몰랐는데 말이야.”

“챙겨주셔서 감사합니다, 캡틴.”

 

그밖에 어떤 감사의 말을 전해야 할지, 술루는 조심스럽게 말을 골랐다. 정중하면서도 무례하지 않게 이 대화를 끝낼 수 있는 말이 필요했다. 허나 커크가 한발 빨랐다.

 

“술루.”

“네, 캡틴.”

 

술루는 망설이지 않고 답했다. 동시에 커크의 몸짓과 눈빛과 읽히는 모든 감정들을 읽었다. 굳이 힘들여 읽지 않아도, 커크의 의중을 알기엔 충분했다.

그 무의식적인 몸의 신호들을 모른 척하는 것은 쉽다. 제임스 T. 커크가 모르는 것을 히카루 술루는 알고 있고, 그것을 알려줄 생각이 없기 때문이다. 때로 거짓말은, 놀라울 만큼 쉬운, 일종의 언어유희다.

 

“캡틴?”

 

커크는 변했다. 술루도 인정하고 있다. 그가 변하고 있음을, 잘 알고 있었다. 성숙하고 깊어진 알파의 인력이 다시금 저를 끌어당기고 싶어 한다는 것을. 이전과는 다른 무게에 정신을 차리지 않으면 빨려 들어가 버릴 지도 모른다.

잠시 간의 침묵 속에서 커크는 술루가 더는 제 궤도에 있지 않음을 또 한 번 실감한다. 늦었다. 늦은 것이다. 히카루 술루의 입가에 걸린 희미한 미소가 이미 모든 것이 끝나고, 정리되어, 돌이킬 수 없음을 말하고 있었다.

술루는 커크의 애써 지은 웃음이 조금, 처연하다 생각했다.

 

“아니야, 내가 너무 붙잡아 뒀군, 미안해.”

“아닙니다, 캡틴. 선물 감사합니다. 데모라에게 잘 전할게요.”

“쉬고 내일 봐, 술루.”

“캡틴도 좋은 밤 되세요. 이만 가보겠습니다.”

 

술루는 인형을 가지고 커크를 지나쳤다. 데모라는 커크의 선물을 분명 좋아할 것이다. 데모라는 파란 눈의 잘생긴 이를 좋아했다.

술루는 긴 샤워로 커크의 냄새를 떨쳐내고, 데모라를 데리고 요크타운으로 마중을 나오겠다는 벤을 떠올렸다. 얼마 되지 않을 짧은 재회를 위해 지구에서 요크타운까지 그 먼 길을 달려온 사람. 오늘 밤엔 두 사람에게 메시지를 보내야 한다. 엔터프라이즈 호에서 요크타운까지, 이틀. 이틀 후면 요크타운에 도착한다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 뉴 스타트렉 기반의 커크술루입니다.  
> 알파 오메가 설정 들어가 있습니다.


End file.
